


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by gingerkitty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominant Kíli, F/M, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive Tauriel, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerkitty/pseuds/gingerkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel looses to Kíli in archery and must cook him dinner and is at his mercy for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Yakisobaru on tumblr, and b/c Kíliel smut.
> 
> Elvish: velethron nîn- my love, caun nîn- my prince  
> dwarvish: ghivashel- treasure of all treasures, azungal- lover

They are each on their last arrow. Tauriel is trailing Kíli by 1 point. With a deep breath, she draws her bow and takes her last shot. Bullseye. She smiles and steps to the side so Kíli can take his shot. Tauriel can still win this. He cracks his knuckles and draws his bow. Bullseye.

“Ha! Looks like I win little lady,” he smirks at Tauriel. She sigh defeatedly and hangs her head.

“Indeed you have. And to the victor goes the spoils.” Tauriel bends down to give him a kiss. “I am yours to do with what you wish, velethron nîn.” 

Kíli smiles into the kiss and smirks up Tauriel “Indeed you are Ghivashel. And I shall have my prize soon enough. For now, I believe it is time for supper.”

Hand in hand, the two lovers return to their quarters in the mountain kingdom. As per their wager, the loser must cook dinner and is at the mercy of the winner for the night, so Tauriel sets about preparing dinner while Kíli sits by the fire, fiddling with his arrows, smoking his pipe and watching Tauriel. He is always enticed by her movements, be it in a fight, or simply moving about their quarters. She always has such grace about her, it’s almost hypnotizing. Eventually Kíli puts down his arrow and simply watches Tauriel, catching her eye and smiling every so often, and she always smiles back. As he sits there and watches her, he begins to plan out what he wants to do with Tauriel tonight, how he wants to ravish her body and make her cum with his name on her lips

It is not long before Tauriel has dinner ready and is setting the table. Suddenly, Kíli is struck with an idea. He stands and walks up behind her as she is setting their plates and wraps his arms around her middle, burying his face in her fiery locks and taking a deep breath. He loves the way she smells, earthy like a forest, yet floral. Tauriel smiles and touches his hands.

“Supper is ready caun nîn.” 

“I see. And it looks delicious. But I think I’m in the mood for something… a bit sweeter.” Kíli turns her around and pulls her down for a passionate kiss. Tauriel is caught off guard, but presses into the kiss none the less, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She opens her mouth when Kíli swipes his tongue across her lips, and meets it with her own. As they kiss, Kíli eases her back to sit on the nearest chair, standing between her legs and running his hands up and down her sides. He cups her breasts on every other pass, giving them a gentle squeeze and brushing his thumbs over where her nipples are. Tauriel shivers and sighs into the kiss. Her nipples are still very sensitive from the piercings. As Kíli’s betrothed, they both agreed to following all of each others customs when it came to courting and marriage, and one of the common dwarven customs was to have your intended pierce a part of your body. Nipple, navel and genital were the most typical places for courting piercings, and the two of them opted for their nipples. Tauriel nipples have always been sensitive, but the piercings make them even more so, now that they are healed. Kíli continues to let his hands wander her body as they kiss, gripping her hips and squeezing the top of her ass. 

Tauriel breaks the kiss for a moment to speak, but keeps close to Kíli. “What about supper? It’s going to get cold,” she whispers, her lips brushing against his.

“We can re-heat it over the fire later. But for now, come with me.” With swift movements, Kíli hoists Tauriel up off the chair and carries her towards the bedroom. Tauriel gasps in surprise and holds on tight, hooking her ankles behind his back and locking her arms around his neck. Despite their height difference, Kíli has very little trouble carrying her; he is quite strong, and she, being an elf, is much lighter than she appears. Upon reaching their bedroom, Kíli sets her down on the bed and give her a quick kiss.

“Don’t go anywhere love, I’ll be right back. Strip yourself and lay on the bed while I go fetch something.”

Tauriel nods and gets to work stripping down for Kíli. It is rare for Kíli to take such control with their lovemaking, but if fires Tauriel up when he does. It’s a thrill not knowing what he’s up to or what’s coming next for her. She loves playing submissive to him just as much as she loves dominating him and making him squirm. She settles on her side just as Kíli returns with his hands behind his back. Tauriel smiles and nibbles at her lip in anticipation. He could have any number of things and is excited to see what they are.

Kíli’s breath is stolen away from him when he comes back into the room. He will never get over how utterly beautiful Tauriel is, and thanks Aule every day that she is his One. He doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky, but he makes sure she knows it. He crosses the rom with the biggest smile on his face.

“As beautiful as ever Ghivashel. Now…” Kíli’s smile takes a wicked tilt, “close your eyes.” Once Tauriel has her eyes closed, Kíli pulls the strip of linen cloth from behind his back and ties it around her head, sufficiently blindfolding her. “And now, lay on your back and put your arms above your head.”

Tauriel heart is racing; Kíli has never blindfolded her before, or tied her hands together, but she does as she is told. Kíli continues to smirk, though Tauriel can't see him, as sits next to her on the bed and ties her hands together with another strip of linen and ties her hands to the headboard. 

“There,” he says. “Now you are mine to control.” Tauriel gives an experimental tug, testing the strength of the bondage. “It’s not too tight is it?” he asks when she tugs her arms.

“No, it’s alright. Just testing it,” she smiles blindly. “But now I don’t get to see or feel your wonderful body.” Tauriel knows Kíli feels a bit self conscious about his looks, especially compared to elves, but Tauriel loves everything about him. It could be a foreign allure, but Tauriel doesn’t question it. 

“Don’t worry, you will be able to later. And before we begin, I want you to pick a word. If things get to be too much, or you don’t like something, I want you to say that word and I will stop and release your binding.” Kíli cups her face and caresses her cheek with his thumb. If would be no fun for either of them if Tauriel doesn’t like something, or worse is hurt. Granted, this is fairly mild as far as binding goes, but Kíli doesn’t want to take any chances.

Tauriel smiles and presses her cheek against Kíli’s hand. He always takes good care of her and caters to her needs. “My word is starlight.”

“Starlight is it.” Kíli bends down and kisses her. The kiss is light at first, but soon grows passionate and carnal. But he does not linger there long. He trails his kisses across her cheek and over to her large pointed ear. Her ears have always been one of her most sensitive spot and kili loves to pay ample attention to them. He pushes the linen up to expose her ear and gives the lobe a kiss before swiping his tongue up the shell and nibbling on the tip gently.

Tauriels toes curl and she let's out a shaky moan. A kiss or a lick to her ear always aroused her, and because of her current situation, the feeling seems to be multiplied ten fold. She whimpers and squeezes her legs together as she feels herself getting wetter with each lick and kiss.

Kíli smiles against Tauriel’s ears and continues to nibble and nip and suck on the sensitive appendage. Every sound she makes sends blood rushing to his cock and has him throbbing in his trousers. Quickly, he shifts to straddle Tauriel’s lower abdomen and switches to her other ear, paying it the same homage. When the elf tries to buck up underneath him, Kíli chuckles into her ear.

"Getting feisty are we? We can't have that." Kíli scoots himself down to sit over her thighs. "I don't want to have to punish you." Without warning, Kíli clamps his mouth onto his lover’s breast, sucking on her nipple and flicking the pierced bud with his tongue.

Tauriel gasps out and arches into Kíli’s mouth. Without being able to see, all of her senses are heightened. Every kiss sends electricity coursing through her and settling between her legs. She moans as Kíli plays with her overly sensitive nipple, rolling her hips lightly under Kíli. Even so early in their playtime, Tauriel can already smell her arousal hanging heavy in the air, and there's no doubt in her mind that Kíli is hard by now. She is putting on quite a show for him and she only wishes she could see his face.

With a heated groan, Kíli pulls away from Tauriel’s breast and quickly opens his trousers. He sighs with relief as he pulls his cock from the linen confines.

"You have me hard and leaking already little lady." Kíli leans over Tauriel and rubs his cock along her pelvis, smearing his precum across her pale skin. "How did I ever end up with someone as gorgeous and arousing as you?"

Tauriel chuckles as Kíli grinds against her. "I could say the same thing." She licks her lips and opens her mouth, presenting herself to Kíli. And Kíli is so tempted to take her up on her offer, but he is the one calling the shots, and he isn't done pleasing her yet.

"All in due time love. I'm not quite finished with you yet." Kíli heaves himself off of Tauriel and strips the rest of his clothing, tossing them to the floor to be dealt with in the morning. "I told you I was in the mood for something sweet. Turn over, and put that pretty little arse of yours in the air."

Tauriel would admit she is disappointed Kíli did not let her use her mouth on him, but still, she does as her lover requests. It takes some wiggling, but she manages to flip over with her legs spread and her butt in the air like Kíli asked.  
“How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Kíli all but purrs. He settles behind her on his haunches and puts a hand on each cheek. He gropes and kneads and spreads her cheeks, basking in all her glory. He simply sits and looks at her sex, pink and glistening with her arousal. He licks his lips as he spreads her cheeks and traces his thumbs along either side of her inner lips.

Tauriel’s breath is shallow as Kíli’s teases her. She whimpers softly when Kíli lightly touches her. She’s never been displayed like this to him, and despite her confident and sometimes dominating personality, she is completely bashful and almost embarrassed right now. She just wants Kíli to touch her the way she wants to be touched, but at the same time, the slow torturing tease is enjoyable in and of itself.

Kíli wants to drag this out as long as he can, to tease Tauriel until she is begging for him. But the delicious sight in front of him is too enticing to wait any longer, and he dives in. He thrusts he face forward and laps at her, licking up the whole length of her quivering sex with the flat of his tongue. He does this a few times before honing in on her clitoris, alternating between flicking it with the tip of his tongue, swirling around it, and sucking on it gently. All the while Tauriel is moaning and writhing in front of him, pressing back against him and following his rhythm. It’s not long before Kíli’s fingers join the mix. He traces her inner lips before sliding two of his thick fingers inside while he continues to target her clit. 

“Oohhh yesss,” Tauriel mewls. She loves it best when Kíli slips his fingers into her while eating her out. She presses back against him more with undulating movements, enjoying the sweet dual pleasure.

Kíli hums against her and continues to assault her senses, ravishing her clitoris and finger fucking her. From this position he can watch her pussy pulse and clench around his fingers, and he can't help but notice her anus flex as well. They've experimented back there on Kíli before, but never on her. He pulls back and sits up, which causes Tauriel to whimper, as he trails kisses along the swell of her ass.  
"Would you allow me to try something new azungal?"

Tauriel isn't sure what he has in mind, but she trusts him wholeheartedly and nods blindly. Kíli smiles as he trails his kisses back down towards her sex.

"Just remember, starlight. Do not hesitate to use it if you must." Tauriel nods again and Kíli nods back, even though she can't see him. He removes his fingers from inside her, sufficiently coated in her wetness, and circles her anus with his slick index finger. Tauriel gasps at the unexpected but welcomed new touch. Now she knows what he has in mind and tries to relax. Kíli senses this and returns his mouth to her clit, lapping at it leisurely. His tongue on that bud of nerves does wonders to help distract her and get her to relax, and once she is, he presses the tip of his finger in past the first ring of muscle and holds it there while she adjusts.

Tauriel gasps once more at the intrusion, but it is not unpleasant. She cannot say if she likes it or hates it, it’s just different. As soon as she has relaxed more, Kíli presses further, pushing past in inner ring of tight muscle until his finger is in to his second knuckle. She is tight, having never been touched here before, and she is pulsing around his finger. Kíli pulls his mouth away to speak.  
“Are you alright love?”

Tauriel nods as she catches her breath.  
“Yes. It’s… different, but not bad.”

“Good.” Kíli returns to licking her and presses his finger in farther. Tauriel groans and even pushes against his finger, much to Kíli’s gratitude. Carefully, he starts to slide his finger back and forth inside her, curling it and twisting it to bring her the most pleasure he can. The more she moans, the more encouraged Kíli gets. Once she has loosened up a bit, Kíli brings his other slick finger to the rim of her hole and teases with is as he tongue fucks her pussy. When she doesn’t protest the second finger, he slides it in as well. Again, he holds his fingers still as she adjusts to the wider stretch of his two thick fingers and intensifies the oral pleasure. 

Tauriel has never felt pleasure like this before. It’s new and intense and she can easily get addicted to it, both the light bondage and the anal stimulation. She makes sure to moan and move to let the dwarf know that she is enjoying everything he is doing. She can feel her orgasm building with each thrust of Kíli’s fingers and each pass of his tongue, and she doesn’t know how much longer she can last.  
“Kíli, I’m close.”

Suddenly, Kíli pulls away from Tauriel completely and she whimpers at the complete loss of stimulation and denial of her orgasm. The smug little dwarf kneels up and bends over her to whisper into her ear.  
“I want you to come while I’m inside you.” He licks up the shell of her ear while he positions their hips and lines his cock up.  
“I want to feel you squeezing around my cock.” He kisses at the tip of her ear and he presses himself inside her. Tauriel moans a deep ‘yes’ as Kíli thrusts inside her to the hilt. This is one of her favorite parts of lovemaking, the feeling of Kíli’s thick cock stretching her, the feeling of being connected as one in the most intimate way.  
“I want you to scream my name as you come.” Kíli nips at her ear and begins thrusting into her. His pace is steady for the first minute or so, but quickly builds up his speed and force as he fucks his elven wife just how she likes his, hard and fast.

Tauriel is instantly lost in the pleasure as Kíli fucks her, crying out in ecstasy. He doesn’t get quite as deep as he would in other positions, but the angle is divine. She feels truly dominated and she loves it. She does her best to meet Kíli’s thrusts, but his pace is so quick and forceful, it’s a bit tricky. 

Kíli gets lost in the pleasure too, Tauriel is so tight and warm around him, he can feel his orgasm building already. He brings one hand up to Tauriel’s chin and brushes his thumb across her lip, and before he can even tell her what to do, she draws his thumb into her mouth and sucks, swirling her tongue around the digit. After a moment, Kíli slows his thrusting and pulls back, lining his thumb up with her asshole and pressing his thumb forward. Tauriel’s toes curl and her fingers dig into her palms as she groans into the air. She’s never felt so full before. 

“Yes, Kíli, oh Valar yes.”

“You like it when I fill both your holes? You dirty little elf.” Kíli’s voice is heavy and gruff as he speaks. Tauriel moans and nods her head in response.  
“Such a naughty thing you are,” he says in Khuzdul. He knows how much she loves it when he talks dirty to her and uses his language when the fuck. “I’m going to make you come so hard, you won’t be able to walk straight.” And at that, Kíli thrusts with all the strength he can muster and he works his thumb in an out of her ass.

Tauriel is reduced to a moaning writhing mess as Kíli fucks her with abandon, and it’s not long before her orgasm peaks. She screams Kíli’s name as her climax rushes forward, her muscles spazzing around Kíli, her legs twitching. And Kíli groans as his own orgasm is brought forward, his seed fills Tauriel as his cock pulses and pumps into her. It takes a minute for them to each come down from their orgasmic high. Kíli pulls out and sits back, watching his seed drip of Tauriel as she collapses onto the bed panting. Kíli manages to crawl up and kiss his way up Tauriel’s body and untie her hands and her blindfold. Tauriel rolls over and pulls Kíli on top of her, holding him tight and kissing him deeply.

“Valar Kíli, that was… that was amazing,” Tauriel smiles up at him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it so much,” Kíli smiles back. He kisses her again before rolling next to her and pulling her close, tucking her head under his chin and combing his fingers through her long hair. 

Tauriel sighs as snuggles into his chest. “Dinner is probably cold by now,” she giggles.

“That’s ok, we can stick it over the fire later. But for now, I need to recuperate.”

“Agreed.” To keep herself and Kíli from falling asleep, she swirls his fingers in his chest hair, using her finger to write out their names in Sindarin and make random designs. Kíli chuckles and places a kiss on her head as he relaxes with her, enjoying the post-coital bliss.


End file.
